The Times We Met
by 6275mystic
Summary: A few coincidental meetings between the two young elves.
1. Traveling to Rivain

My father and I are traveling to Rivain, this is my first time out of the Alienage since my birth twelve years ago. I'm going to meet my aunt and uncle. Father says they're nice and we get to stay with them for an entire two months. I am so lucky. He tells me we have to travel through Antiva then we will be able to go to Dairsmuid. We're in the middle of the market and father is talking to a merchant. That is very boring in my opinion, but he told me to stay close to him while we are in strange lands.

There is so much to see. One merchant is selling jeweled necklaces and other fine trinkets and another is selling fish and other meats. I walked over to the next stall to see what he was selling. The merchant leans over and I can smell ale on his breath as he speaks.

"Is there something I can get for ya?" He sounds drunk too. He smiles and his teeth are gnarled and brown. "Or is there somethin' else that might suit yer interests, knife ears?" he reaches over the stand and grabs my arm lifting me and pulling me over the counter. I'm not exactly the biggest of my kind so I am fairly light. I try to scream but it does no good as he clamps his grimy hand over my mouth. I struggle and kick but he's too strong and drags me into the alley behind his stall.

He pulls me behind a corner and there's no one in sight. Tears start to fall as he lifts my brand new blue dress and pulls off my under clothes. He shoves me onto the ground and unlaces his breeches. His cock springs out in full attention. My eyes widen and I start to tremble as he forces me to my knees.

"Open wide," he growls. I close my eyes and open my mouth knowing if I resist I will probably get beaten. Afterwards he would force me to anyway.

The intrusion never came. Minutes later I open my eyes and the man is gone. In his place there is a young, tan elven boy with blonde hair cleaning blood off his blade.

"You should be more careful," the boy stated, in a very pronounce Antivan accent. He looked about the same age as me or a couple of years older. "There are people exactly like him all over this city." I got up and stumbled over the cobblestones. Before I could fall he caught me. Standing me up he kept his arms around me making sure I wasn't going to fall over again, or so I thought. Looking up at him I saw him smirking.

"Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have come along." My voice slightly shook. I wrapped my arms around this boy I just met and cried into his shoulder. He tentatively brought his arms up and pulled me close by my waist. I stopped crying and wiped my eyes. I try to pull back but he just hugs me tighter. Tensing I turn my head so my nose is nuzzling into his neck. He starts to run his hands up and down my back in slow massaging motions and soon I relax into his arms.

"Why did you save me?" I ask after a while.

"So you expect me to leave a lady in distress just waiting for a man to assault her?" he questions with a smile. "I saved you because I had the means to and you looked so helpless just kneeling there with your eyes closed and mouth open. I had to do something to help."

"Thank you again. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can give you for your aid. I wish there was but I came here with my father and he has all my-" he presses a single finger to my lips to quiet me.

"I do not want anything in return. Saving you has been my reward. Though if I could ask for anything I would ask for," he smiles wickedly, "a single kiss." I bite my bottom lip contemplating whether or not to give this no-named boy my first kiss. Making up my mind I nod and tilt my head back while closing my eyes. He leans in and meets my lips with his. They were soft, his mouth opens and a tongue draws traces my lips. My mouth opens when I gasp and he takes that chance to plunge into my mouth. One of his hands comes around to the back of my neck and the other tangles in my hair. Both my arms wrap around his neck pulling him in as close as I can.

We both pull back panting and he was smiling. The boy reaches his hand and caresses my cheek. "I hope you're feeling better. Sadly I must go before my master sends out a search party. The alley is clear and your father, I think you said, is probably still talking to the merchant." He turned on his heal and strode quickly away.

"Wait," I called and turning his head slightly but doesn't stop walking. "I don't recall you telling me your name." He stops walking and faces me.

"Zevran Arainai, Crow Apprentice," was all he said before turning again and running off into the next alley. I watch him until he's out of sight. I walk back to the stall my father is still arguing at, I stand and think while I wait. I will remember you, Zevran Arainai and maybe we will meet again someday.


	2. Mission to Denerim

_A/N: not exactly following what the game says about Zevran not leaving Antiva until the time he meets the Warden. _

_Zev's POV_

It had been seven years since I last saw her. Brown eyes and blonde hair; I didn't even know her name. Rinna reminded me of her, though Rinna doesn't have _her_ eyes. Rinna is my lover and beloved. Even though she was not her, I loved Rinna. I have never admitted I love Rinna, even to myself. I can't, I am a Crow and feelings are dangerous; they pull you down. They make you want to protect people that aren't important, that aren't worth protecting; but they are worth protecting… to you.

I haven't seen Rinna for several weeks. The reason being that I am in Fereldens capitol: Denerim. I am here looking for a former Crow member, Vairané something or other. He isn't important, but he is not allowed to leave and be alive. Those were the rules. I learned them cruelly when I ran away to the Dalish when I was seventeen.

My scouting party has searched every home that was hiring elven servants. Now we go to check the Alienage. We split into four different groups; I traveled alone while the others went in twos, covering more ground in case he is not here. I keep to the shadows as I walk through the Alienage. There are not many people out today. Suddenly I hear shouting coming from the back alley of the Alienage by the apartment entrance. Covering my head with my hood I walk toward the noise. I reach the back alley and see a small elven woman talking to a brutish man. The man looked angry and lustful, but the woman would not give in to his commands. This made me angry that someone could treat such a creature of beauty this way. Yet she resists him still, though he has much more strength than her. 'How odd,' I think in wonder. 'She is very brave; fit enough to become a Crow even.'

Then the man grabs her arm and starts pulling her into the complex. "Let go of me!" she screams to no avail. I pull out my bow and string it aiming straight for the man's temple. Flying through the air it leaves the bow and hits its mark dead on. He slumps over onto the ground, blood gushing from his wound. I stay hidden for a few more minutes waiting for her reaction. She smiles and turns away from the man. Something inside me didn't want her to leave, that something caused me to come out of the shadows and grab her arm.

She starts but does not turn around. "Are you here to take advantage of me too?" Her voice is hard and cold.

"Why would I take advantage of you? Should I have saved you from him just to get my hands on you? No, now are you to keep talking with me while your back is turned, or shall I get to see your face?"

"I shall only turn to face you if I get to have my arm back." I forgot that I was still holding her arm and let go.

"I must apologize for my rudeness. I have no idea what came over me." I feel slightly ashamed that I let my feelings get the better of me so easily.

She had turned around and is looking directly into my eyes. Almost as if she is staring me down, like she is trying to see what type of person I am. "That's fine. At first I thought you were one of those horrid Shems that keep trying to get me to do… many awful things for them. I didn't realize that the Crows would let an elf into their order." She smiles at me. I felt a tug at my heart as she did so.

Then something hit me, "How did you know that I am a Crow, dear lady?"

"Well, it is sort of obvious considering you are Antivan, then you shoot a bow so unlike any hunter I have seen. So precise, it is a beautiful art, is it not?"

"Still I do not believe that you would be able to guess my identity so quickly. You have a truly amazing talent."

"Not really," she sighs. "Many of your..." she pauses as if trying to think of the right word to call us, "people have come on mission and required our elven…services, so I am accustomed to seeing and hearing your kind when they come to Denerim. And I know to stay out of their way when they do. Thankfully I have never had to deal with any of their lustings, unless you would require my expertise. That would be as repayment for my life. I would gladly show you _everything _I know if you so desire, considering my life is not worth as much as yours it should do as repayment. I am I correct?"

"My dear woman, I would never require anything so barbaric of you. Unless you actually wanted to do it. But not as repayment for a life I chose to save. That would be cruel."

"Please, Zevran, there is no need to cell me dear for we have only just met."

"My apologies… wait, what did you just call me?"

"Oh, I didn't even realize. Just a childhood name that came to mind. He also saved me, but from a merchant who was going to rape me in Antiva. We were going to Rivain and my father was, more or less, arguing with one of the other merchants. I went to look at another stall and the man grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into a back alley. That's when a boy, three or four years older than me saved my life (and virginity). I gave my payment as a kiss instead of money. He then left but told me his name was Zevran Arainai. I can't remember anything else about him other than he had blonde hair, like yours, and sun-kissed skin."

"How odd for I remember saving a small elven girl when I was fifteen, but I never knew her name. She was beautiful and helpless. I had to aid her. Beautiful blonde hair and eyes, oh her eyes, they shone like the sun. There was so much joy in them when I saved her."

"Do you think that maybe that was me and you were the boy I'm talking about?"

"That is a great coincidence if I do say so myself. I must know your name then for I do not want to miss getting your name again if you are the same person." I wanted to be that boy so badly. I didn't know how many Zevran's were in Antiva but there can't be many. It would even be about the right amount of years ago too, she looked about nineteen. I remember seeing a girl about twelve.

"My name is Aurora Tabris. Is your name Zevran Arainai? If so then I am so excited to see you again." And she was it was showing all over her face. I find that it's wonderful to tell what people are feeling. Being around Crows for so long I got used to people without feelings.

"You are-" I began but was cut off by the sudden rush of cloaks behind me. Someone had wrapped their hand around my mouth and dragged me back into the shadows…

Later I was let go of. We were back inside the Gnawed Noble Tavern. "What were you doing back there?" Taliesin shouted at me, "You nearly jeopardized the entire mission, Zevran. I can't believe that you, of all people would save a bystander. You didn't even know her and you saved her from someone that could have led us to Varainé."

"He was a human if you didn't notice, Taliesin. He couldn't have led us to an elf he was probably just trying to get a high before he died. He looked like a beggar, not a person with servants." I try to reason with him but it doesn't help.

"Zevran, I understand that you want to save every damsel in distress that you meet but we can't do that. We have a job that we need to do. Also you have Rinna back in Antiva, she really cares about you, you know that right?" He was completely sincere; no joke was in his voice. Sometimes he could surprise me, like when he was really my friend. Other times I wasn't sure if he was out to get me.

"Yes I know she does, but I'm not so sure how I feel for her. You know we really can't have a true relationship. If I get too attached, I either die or she could die. That's the way it is so I can't care for her like I would if Rinna and I were normal people." What I said made sense to Taliesin, still his face told me different.

I fell asleep that night with thoughts of the girl running through my head. If she was the one I saved, I had her in my grasp and let her get away. The next day was another long search. I stayed my distance from the Alienage, as not to get distracted. We found at about midday. He was wandering through the market; he looked like he was shopping as a servant. Spying him from a rooftop about a block away I pulled out my bow and aimed for his head. Just as I was about to let go a woman came up to him and started talking, directly in my line of vision. My finger twitched and I almost let go but I recognized the tiny elf that was talking to him: my golden haired beauty.

Instead of waiting for her to move I shot an arrow with a note on it into the ground next to him. He picked it up and ran. The note told him to leave the city immediately. That if he did not, he would die.

I turned and started running back to where I found Taliesin with the trap in case he got away. The man was lying dead on the ground with a knife through his gut. "Let us leave before things get out of hand. This took too long; we should have found him before today." We all agreed with Taliesin and left, back to the Crows to receive another mission.


	3. Finally Together

_A/N: I know this took waaay too long to get out… forgive me please :) this will be the last chapter of our short tale so thanks for reading._

_**Aurora POV**_

My boot was on his chest as he stared straight into my eyes, showing no emotion whatsoever. There was a strange coldness that hovered around him, but while looking into the golden pools there was something deeper, something kind about him.

"Please there is no need for violence for I will tell you whatever you need to know, my dear Warden," there was no fear in his voice; quite the opposite actually, there was amusement.

"Why would you tell me anything? Isn't there a certain amount of loyalty to your employers?" What he said next made me think.

"An odd concept loyalty is, for I am loyal to those I can trust not to kill me. That does not include my employers." I pitied him. Why would he of all people be killed? There was a tug at the back of my mind that he was familiar to me somehow but I couldn't place it. Pushing it aside I began to question him again and got all the answer I needed.

"So what will you do with me know that you have received your information? Will you kill me?" There was a nervous hitch in his breathing but his face was kept in check as he watched me.

"I have decided that you will be useful to me and our little party. You can tag along, but if there is one misstep, just one, you will not live to see another day, Crow," firm and terrifying. That was what I was like ever since the day Alistair backed off from becoming the leader of the Grey and I became the Warden Commander.

"Call me Zevran, for their order is so… well let's just say it's not something I want to be related to anymore." His name clicked in my head and I tackled him with a hug.

"What are you _doing_?" Alistair nearly yelled. Wynne and Leliana had nervous looks on their faces but I was too overjoyed to have actually found him again.

"I can't believe it's you, it's really you," I whispered into his chest. "Why did it take you so long to find me again? I didn't think it was possible for us to meet after three years of waiting but it happened." I looked up at him again but there was confusion in his gaze. "You don't remember, do you? Sorry, I'll get up now." I started to move but strong arms came up wrapping around my body holding me tightly to his torso.

"Tell me your name. The only thing I recall was her name and the days I saved her. The first time she was a bit more grateful than the second but still she had a light her eyes that I have never seen in anyone's since."

"Aurora Tabris. The man I met was Zevran Arainai, first when I was heading to Rivain and second in my Alienage." There was a quick move and his lips were on mine. He gently kissed me and released me. "Thank you for coming back to me." I said as I hugged him again. A happy sigh was heard above me and from then on we were never going to have to search for one another again. We would share all the moments of glory and passion, together we could do anything. Inseparable and unmatched, those were the words that were to describe us in our next adventures but for now the man content sigh was the only thing I was concerned about. I will always remember the times we met…

_**Soooo what did you think. Please review they make me happy :) hope you liked it**_


End file.
